MORE THAN LUST
by Shravani2006
Summary: She was stunning, amazing, breathtaking... Well words couldn't really do justice to her looks. She was perfect. She was a veela. Her throat went dry and she felt blissful. She had never heard the words before. She had never heard anyone say that they loved her and their relationship was based on something more than lust. A must read Bill and Fleur fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

MEETING BILL WEASLEY

Fleur stood from the Ravenclaw table to meet her parents. Her hairs were tied in a messy bun with her flicks pushed untidily behind her hairs. This might give an unimpressive appearance on any other witch, but Fleur was not a normal witch. She was a part veela and even though she maintained a sloppy attitude, she looked breathtaking.

Most of the guys would stare at her letting their eyes travel down her body without even caring for her feelings and others would try to impress her without even thinking of what would make her feel special. Nobody seemed to respect her and her privacy. They flirted with her as if she were a slut and when she would tell them she was not interested they would look at her as if she were crazy. They expected her to feel lucky with all the men staring at her.

She had complained about this to her mother when she was young but her mother had explained her that there were some benefits of being a veela as well. Her mother would often tell her that being a veela, she could easily recognize when men around her were truly in love with her and a person who would be able to resist her veela charms was capable of true love. Eventually, every man would mature and after he finds his true mate; he will gain the ability of resisting veela charm.

The only person she had met who could resist her veela charms except her relatives was Cedric Diggory. And probably that was the main reason why she had instantly became friends with him. However, the rumor that she had a crush on Cedric had spread like a fiendfire and suddenly all those girls who had a crush on Cedric would give her death glares. However, it wasn't true. Though Cedric was good looking and popular, she never looked at him in that way. She was happy having him around as a friend and she really appreciated the fact that he liked Cho. She smiled at Cedric who had just got up from the Huffelpuff table and joined him on her way to the room where she could meet her parents. "What is ze matter Cedric? You look flushed" Fleur grinned at him. "I am" Cedric said blushing furiously. "Let me guess. Ees eet about Cho" she asked him playfully. Cedric blushed if possible even harder as he tried to avoid her question. "Eesn't she beautiful" Fleur asked him winking. Cedric nervously put his hands in his hairs ruffling them slightly and turned to look at Cho who seemed be enjoying with her friends. "She is beautiful" Cedric confirmed as they reached the room. Before he could say anything else he was pushed in a giant hug by his father roughly pushing Fleur away from him. Fleur knew Cedric's father did not like her. Nevertheless his dislike did not justify his behavior.

"Are you alright" Fleur felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She saw a tall, thin man having long red hairs that he wore in a ponytail . His presence suddenly made her realize that Cedric's father had pushed her with such intensity that she fallen upon the floor grabbing the attention of everybody else in the room. She saw the man remove his hands from her shoulders and offering it to her as a help for standing up. She was shocked. His black eyes did not show any trace of lust or attraction towards her. They were kind and filled with an emotion called helpfulness. Fleur didn't know whether she was dreaming or not. This couldn't be true. This had never been true. Agreed that Cedric was good looking but this man standing in front of her was quite more handsome. She realized that she had been staring at him for almost a minute and readily accepted the help that he was offering. "Merci" she stuttered as the man smiled. "I am Bill Weasley" he introduced himself.


	2. Cedric Dies

CEDRIC DIES

She turned to look behind her. She had the distinctive feeling that someone was following her. She tried to ignore the feeling as she walked further. The maze was tough but comparatively easier than the second task.

At least you weren't attacked by a couple of Gryndylows when the life of your sister is in danger. She heard some noise behind her again. "Who ees it?" she called out but she didn't hear any reply. "I know you are zere. Answer me" she shouted again her voice echoing through the maze. She was going to turn back to her own work but her instinct told her to find out the source of the voice.

What happened next provoked her even harder. She heard a male voice and even before it registered in her mind, she was running towards it. "Where are you? Come out. I am here" she screamed as she reached the point from where the sound was produced.

"Crucio" she heard behind her and she jumped just in time to avoid the curse. She held her wand stiffly as she walked towards the bushes from where the attacker had attacked her. She heard some more shuffling voices in her vicinity but she remained quiet.

She had heard that voice somewhere. She didn't really know where but she had heard it. "Didn't you know you shouldn't go in dark areas all by yourselves? Didn't you know a fragile and weak girl like you needs to take care of herself" she heard the voice more clearly.

"Krum?" she asked hopefully but she didn't dare turn to look at him. "You're smart but not smart enough. Pity you're going to be killed" the voice said threateningly. Fleur knew she had to think fast.

Without thinking she turned to look at Krum and tried to stupefy him. It distracted him for a moment giving her enough time to run for a safe place. "Help" she screamed panicked. "Help" she screamed again. "You cannot escape" she heard Krum say as he blocked her way from running somewhere else.

Since she was a half veela, she couldn't turn into a fireball producing dragon but she surely could be more dangerous than other witches. "Get away from me" she commanded punching Krum on his chest. He wailed in pain as he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him with hate in her eyes as she ordered him to leave her wrists. "Never" he said panting slightly. "You're not going to get away from here" he told her trying to grab her other wrist. She bit him sharply making him instantly release her wrist. "Never mess with a veela" she told him running away.

She was doing fine she told herself. She ran away from him. You've proved your point she told herself. Suddenly she felt unbearable pain course through her body. It felt as if she was being beaten by thousand hammers. She screamed as her legs entangled in one of the plants.

When she woke up again she was with the audience surrounded by her friends. "You vas bien **(Are you fine?)** " her friend asked her and she nodded. "Oui **(Yes)** " she replied. "  
Qu'est-il arrive **(What happened?)** " her friend asked her. "Je vais vous le dire plus tard **(I'll tell you later)** " she told her.

"Laissez-moi la voir **(Let me see her)** "she heard a voice. Though the accent wasn't perfect, it was a good trial. "Qui parle **(Who is it?)** " she asked her friend, Jeannine. "Bill Weazly" she told her blushing. "He's alors cute! **(He's so cute)** " she exclaimed. Fleur nodded. Bill was good looking and his personality was surely charming. "He's un vrai gentleman **(He's a real gentleman)** " she giggled. "What does e want" Fleur asked Jeannine, Joanne's twin who was quite serious. "Je vais go and check, sit u veux **(I'll go and check if you want)** " she replied. "Merci Jeannine **(Thanks Jeannine)** " Fleur nodded.

Jeannine returned with Bill who smiled reluctantly at Joanne and Fleur. "Mcgonnacal's expecting you in her office. You must hurry" he told her gravely. "What ees the matter Bill. Is it a bad news?" she asked him. "It is" he agreed. "Don't go alone. Take a friend with you. It will be tough for you" he told her. "I'll come" Joanne said clapping her hands enthusiastically. "Yes, you can take her" Bill grinned at Joanne who battled her eyelashes flirtingly. Fleur felt jealousy, something that she had never felt before. She didn't know why but she didn't like the way Bill and Joanne looked at each other. "Let's go" Fleur said grasping Jeannine's hand. As they started walking, Joanne started talking about Bill like before. "E's really sweet, don't you zink" she asked Fleur. Fleur nodded. Cedric was more like a brother to her so she didn't even think of him in a romantic way. However, Bill was completely opposite. He wasn't the type of guy any girl could consider as a brother. She knew he was a good guy just by looking at his way. No, she did not like him or even have a crush on him, she just admired him. And she wanted to know more about him. She had been so busy thinking about Bill, that she did not hear any of Joanne's babbling. "I am going to ask im out" Joanne was telling "Vous le connaissez a piene **(You barely know him)** " Fleur screeched at her. Joanne seemed to ignore her statement. By now, they had reached Mcgonnacal's office. The door was closed so Fleur knocked it politely. "Ms. Delacour?" she heard the familiar voice "Yes Madame, it ees me" Fleur answered as the door swung open. The office was beautiful. Though it wasn't decorated with ribbons and laces, it was neat and had a grace of its own. It consisted of a few medals, certificates, trophies and photographs. There was a small study table where Mcgonnacal was seated. Krum was standing next to it, a glum look in his eyes. She somehow stopped herself from hexing him. "Please come in Ms. Delacour" Mcgonnacal told her. "What ees it, Madame?" Fleur asked her. "Please be seated" the professor insisted and fleur took a seat. "I…I don't know how to frame it to you, Ms. Delacour" Mcgonnacal told Fleur adjusting her glasses. "You were quite close to Mr. Diggory, weren't you" She asked Fleur making her nod. "I am very sorry to tell you that the ending of the Championship has….very sadly…resulted in the death of Mr. Diggory by the arrival of the self-proclaimed 'DARK LORD'", Mcgonnacal told Fleur, tears in her eyes. Fleur's eyes too were filled with tears and she couldn't believe it. She knew she needed to cry and let her feelings out. She abruptly pushed the chair she was sitting on and ran of the room in the hope she would again meet him alive.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **So, what do you think about this chapter. Please review. And I am really very sorry for those French conversations. I just wanted it to be a bit realistic. Anyways, the next few chapters are going to be a bit more interaction between Fleur and Bill. Suggestions are welcome.**_


	3. The Interview at Gringotts

THE APPOINTMENT AT GRINGOTTS

Fleur tapped her quill impatiently wondering what to write on the parchment in front of her. Ever since Cedric's Death, she had isolated herself from all her friends. She had decided to write to her friends on the insistence of her sister, Gabrielle. But she didn't have even the slightest idea about what to write. She could ask about how they were doing after graduating after Hogwarts but she was least interested in knowing about their extremely perfect plans about their career.

 _Chere Jeannine,_ _ **(Dear Jeannine,)**_ she wrote. She thought about it for a second and began to write about whatever came to her mind. In the end she reread the letter and tied it to Galleon, her family owl's leg. It read:

 _Chere Jeannine,_

 _Comment avez-vous ete? Jespere que vous allez bien. Tout va bien a ma fin. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux savoir comme d'habitude. Comment va Joanne? Comment s'est passé ton rendezvous avec Bill. Comment etait la ceremonie de remise des diplomes a Beauxbatons (Je destatais le manquer)? Des nouvelles d'autres amis? Faites-moi savoir tout dans votre prochaine lettre_

 _Amour,_

 _Le tiens,_

 _Fleur_

 _ **(Dear Jeannine,**_

 _ **How have you been? I hope you are doing well. Everything's fine at my end. There are many things I want to know as usual. How is Joanne? How did your date with Bill go? How was the Graduation ceremony at Beauxbatons (I hate missing it)? Any news from any other friends? Let me know everything in your next letter.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Fleur)**_

Once Galleon was out of sight, she decided to look into the other letters she had received. As it turned out, her mother had sent her resume for various positions and the letters were replies from the respective head. She was called for appointment in most of the wizard companies giving her a lot of option to choose from. Most of these companies were the local ones and Fleur didn't want to work for such companies. She wanted a bigger platform. She idly went through the letters until a letter caught her attention. It was from Gringotts, the best wizarding bank. She was called for an appointment which would secure her the job of a translator and an assistant clerk at the British company. This was just what she needed. She immediately responded to the letter saying that she was interested and that she would come to the appointment.

Fleur took one last look in the mirror before, she apparated to the place where she was supposed to be interviewed. It was a sunny passage that led to a small building. Fleur quickly made her way to the building.

The first floor was basically deserted except for the reception desk where a French beauty was seated. She walked over to the 'Reception Desk' and tapped its wood softly to grab the receptionist's attention.

"Excuse me", she said politely. "I was called for an appointment here", she managed to say despite her strong French accent.

"May I know your good name, Maam", she said in fluent English.

"Fleur Delacour", Fleur informed her.

"Yes Maam. You do have an appointment that will be starting in the next five minutes. Mr. Robert is busy at the moment. Kindly be seated in front of his office on the second floor", she said while the pages of the huge file flipped on their own.

"Merci", she grinned at the lady as she climbed the stairs leading to the second floor.

Mr. Robert's cabin was very easy to find. It was the first cabin on second floor and his name was engraved on the door of the cabin in bold letters. Fleur sat there for a few minutes before a man came out of the cabin.

"Ms. Delacour", he called out and Fleur stood up.

"Oui Monsieur. I am here", she said softly.

The man turned to face her. His face and expressions changed completely. He looked at her as if she were an angel who had appeared out of heaven. He took a step forward and kissed her hand and moaned in pleasure. He then tried to grab her by the waist but Fleur was way too fast for him. She slid out of his grip and held her wand in front of her face.

"I want to meet Mr. Robert", she ordered him and saw him bow before her.

"Anything for a beautiful lady", he said still bowing. "Anything for such a beauty. I am free tomorrow or even today, if you agree. We can go out for some tea if you want", he said his voice full of lust.

"For now I just wish to meet Mr. Robert", she told him sharply.

"For that, you will have to hold my hand milady", he smirked making her growl in irritation. He moved towards her as he continued. "A kiss could do me good as well. I don't really…..", but he never completed his sentence because of the powerful muffiliato charm cast on him by Fleur.

"Shut up", she commanded as she stormed in the cabin.

There at the desk sat Mr. Robin. He had a good face and a friendly smile.

"Come in", he commanded without even looking up.


End file.
